An online community is a website designed for users to interact with each other, usually with some common theme. Unlike a traditional website, in which the website owner controls all of the content, an online community enables and encourages users to participate in the content. Users post comments, replies to comments, questions, and answers to other users' questions; more experienced users develop articles and knowledge bases, and lead forum discussions or blogs.
Business entities now recognize the value of having an online community for the business. In this case, the community focus is on the products or services of the business, and users participate in the community just like any other online community. While online communities can be beneficial for marketing, online communities are not just a marketing gimmick. For example, real users post real questions, and the questions are frequently answered by other users in the community. Typically the users are customers (or prospective customers) of the business entity.
Online communities for business entities produce a positive return on investment in several ways. First, because some users are obtaining answers to their questions from the online community, it reduces the cost for technical support provided by the business entity. In addition, the online discussions and comments become part of the web, and are indexed by search engines, so a good online community is one effective tool to achieve search engine optimization (SEO).
The usefulness of an online community, however, depends on the active involvement of the users. Sometimes a user may visit the website for the online community one time, and not return. Other users may access the website only when there is an immediate pressing question. Therefore, there is a need to promote greater user participation in the online communities provided by business entities.